ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Joyride
Joyride 'is fifth episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. A group of teenagers are joyriding through the galaxy. They attacks intergalatic banks and are a danger for every who crosses their path. Even more shocking is their last recruit: Joker! Plot On Sightra, A group young eager aliens arrive in a hijacked cargoship, which looks similar to the megacruiser. The guards are quickly defeated by the superior speed of the group. Speedsign, the leader of the group, commands to go to the bank. When they are near the building, it's explode. From out the flames came a strange alien. It's Joker! His smoke-hands are now group of tentacles which drag some sacks of money. He asks the group or they need another member. Speedsign agrees after seen what Joker has done. Gwen and Kevin are searching for Ben, since he was Joker, they haven't seen him no more. He was simple vanished. Then they get a distress-call form Magister Opticlops, an opticoid plumber. On his planet, some group of thieves have blow up a bank. Kevin starts the engine of the rust bucket III and they left off. Gwen concerns about that it maybe Ben who's going rogue as Joker, but Kevin stated it is unhealty to make predictions before they know had happen. When they arrived on the planet the Magister tells them what has happen and tells them also that the bank was destroyed by a Quinly. Behind the Magister they see Cretox coming near. He tells them that it was indeed Ben and that they need to stop him so fast as possible. The group is now near Lewoda and ready to land. Joker starts to laugh and when they asking him what so funny, he stated that this cargoship is already full of cash and that it would be a good joke if someone stole the spacecraft. Speedsign recommens him that he have a point and commands him to guard the ship but if he dares to steal it, they would destroy the vehicle and his homeplanet. The 4 members starts to assault the Lewodans. Quickly they reached the safe and Speedsign open the vault with his superior intellect and speed. The 3 other starts to emptying the vault, with the help of their superior speed. Joker sees from in the cockpit green spacecraft coming near. He calls the group: "Uncle Joker here, we have visitors today. They want to speak you, Speedsign." The group is just in time to see Kevin, Gwen and Cretox steps out the plane. Speedsign commands Joker to send his master a call, but Joker pushs, laughing, on the self-destruction button. Speedsign noticed the betray and calls his master self by one press on his bracelet. Self-destruction countdown is 10 minutes and can't be reversed. Speedsign chased to Joker who just left the ship and attacks him. The other three speed beings tries to attack Kevin, Gwen and Cretox but Cretox defeats them very easy. He brings Roquo down by punching him in the stomach when he tries to attack on high speed. Amphris tries to jump and plant his feet in his chest but he grabs the legs, throws him away and hits Gyper. Joker gasses Speedsign, let falling him asleep. Cretox steps to Joker and congratulates him with his work. Gwen and Kevin don't understand what's going on and ask to explain. Cretox tells that Ben was undercover and because he has some problems with Joker it would be the best form to use. This because the duo knew that Joker could be in control and not Ben. An spacecraft flees above the cargoship and emptying the cargo holds. Cretox looks up but don't recognize the ship. The back of the ship opens and show The Engineer. Speedsign wakes up and jumps in the ship. The Engineer says that he have a little present for nearly ruining their plans. A giant container is dropped from out the ship and they fly away. The beast inside the containet breaks itself free. Cretox recognize the beast as a Centicoratops. Joker, a little afraid, ask Cretox: "Thanks for the lesson Intergalatic Biology but if have an idea how we can take down this beast, be my guest!" The Centicoratops snaps to them and starts to attack the group very vicious. Cretox tells them that Centicoratops are rare creatures from Terradino and Joker stated: "Humungosaur thus." Cretox warns him to do not, because for Centicoratops a Vaxasaurian is food. "Man, I hate that beast." The Centicoratops bites again and nearly grabs Kevin. The spacecraft explode behind the beast with a hard bang and Cretox noticed the beast trembles by the bang. That's the weakness of the beast, hard sounds. He touched the ultimatrix and transformed Ben in Ultimate Echo Echo. He tells him to surround the beast with sonic disk to anaesthetize him. They succesed and the beast is packed up again and send to his homeplanet. Villians Amphris (first appearance) Amphris.png|'Amphris Centicoratops.jpg|'Centicoratops' Gyper.jpg|''Gyper''' Roquo.jpg|'Roquo' Speedsign.jpg|'Speedsign' Engineer.png|'The Engineer' Centicoratops (first appearance)(neutral) Gyper (first appearance) Roquo (first appearance) Speedsign (first appearance) The Engineer (first appearance) Aliens Ultimate Echo Echo.png|'Ultimate Echo Echo' Joker Ultimate Echo Echo (First Re-Appearance) its the frist episode without a commintment but it did have a little commintment in it Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance Category:Bad Grammar